Regreso a casa
by MoniBolis
Summary: *Spoilers del final de la 2 temporada* El equipo investigan un ataque a Massive Dynamic, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen. Mientras tanto en el otro universo, Walternativo tiene otros planes para Olivia. ¡Historia terminada!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia grito. Las ondas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo. Los espasmos por fin se detuvieron.

- Admirable – Walter Bishop, el Secretario de Seguridad observaba los experimentos que realizaban a la agente del FBI de otro Universo – Es una joven sobresaliente – sonrió con malicia.

- Si, lo es – el científico Brandon, que conducía el experimento confirmó.

- Continúen y denme un reporte al final del día – el secretario se excusó.

Los gritos de Olivia llenaron la habitación una vez más.

* * *

Peter Bishop entró al laboratorio de su padre en la Universidad de Harvard. Llevaba consigo café para el equipo. Después de lo que le había pasado y a pesar de lo que todavía tenía que enfrentar; se sentía contento de regresar a casa.

- Buenos días –

- Buenos días Peter – lo saludó Astrid

-Traje café, supuse que todavía tienes pasteles de los que horneaste – Peter sonrió.

Astrid se sonrojo – Si, hice como para un ejército –

- ¡Walter! – Peter no veía a su papá.

- ¡Acá atrás! – se oyó su voz en la oficina.

- Traje café descafeinado para ti – Peter le dio su vaso y observó el desastre de papeles y cajas alrededor de su padre – ¿Qué buscas Walter? –

Peter no perdonaba del todo a su "padre", pero había decidido que por lo menos lo intentaría.

-Yo...- Walter bebió de su taza quemándose con el café caliente – Ouch...yo estaba buscando algo para ayudar a protegernos con el arma del otro universo –

-Walter, ya no me tienen a mí. Construyeron un arma inservible –

-Puede ser, puede ser...- Walter divagó – Pero, si yo encuentro una forma de superar ese obstáculo, Walternativo y su equipo pueden encontrar una solución, una vía, un subterfugio, una salida a su dilema...-

-Si, Walter entiendo – Peter tomo la mano de su padre para calmarlo – Pero pensé que podíamos tener un día tranquilo –

-¡Tenemos un caso! – Olivia llegó al laboratorio con expediente en mano.

- Hola – Peter le sonrió a Olivia. La falsa agente del FBI le sonrió también. - Regresaste a rubia -

-Si - le dijo Olivia

-¿Están seguros que quieren regresar a trabajar tan rápido? – pregunto Astrid.

- Estoy bien – dijo Olivia – Encontraron a dos hombres muertos en las instalaciones de Massive Dynamic. Nadie sabe como entraron o cuales eran sus intenciones. –

Repartió hojas al equipo – Fue a las 6:30 am, ninguno de los dos tiene identificación, todas las etiquetas de su ropa fueron removidas –

-O usan ropa hecha a mano – comentó Peter al ojear el expediente.

- Eso no es lo más extraño, tenían un maletín con una nota indicando la hora, el lugar. El forense no pudo identificar la causa de muerte en la escena, pero si descubrieron altos niveles de radiación en la zona – Olivia se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, yo estoy listo – Peter dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde encontraron a los individuos exactamente? – Preguntó Walter – En estás fotos, parecen estar en campo abierto –

Olivia les sonrió. – Tienen que verlo –

* * *

Olivia, Peter y Walter entraron al invernadero situado en el octavo piso de Massive Dynamic. El lugar era caluroso y húmedo. Grandes reflectores simulaban el sol. El perfumen de las flores y plantas exóticas era muy penetrante.

- Por aquí – El Agente Broyles los recibió.

Los cuerpos seguían en el mismo lugar. Dos hombres en trajes oscuros, uno con un maletín plateado; alrededor de ellos el pasto estaba quemado. Los agentes se quedaron alejados por los niveles de radiación.

Olivia miro alrededor – ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –

- No sabemos, no están en la base de datos como trabajadores y no hay señales de que entraran por la fuerza –

- ¿Qué querían del invernadero? Hay muchos departamentos de investigación con cosas mas lucrativas que robar – La rubia agente remarcó.

-Creo que una pregunta más pertinente sería ¿De donde salió la energía para causar los niveles de radiación? – dijo Walter al rascarse la barbilla.

-En mi opinión, hacerlo explotar – dijo el agente Broyles – Hace una semana hubo un ataque a una de las filiales de Massive Dynamic en Japón. Se encontraron grandes niveles de radiación, pero hasta ahora no se encontró el dispositivo –

-Aquí tampoco hay uno – remarcó Olivia

- Ya saben la rutina – Peter dio una palmada – Lleven los cuerpos al laboratorio –

* * *

En el camino de regreso al laboratorio Peter y Olivia compartieron camioneta.

- Revisaré los reportes de personas perdidas y veré si hay alguna descripción que encaje – Olivia dijo mientras leía algo en su celular.

En una luz roja Peter aprovecho para invitarla a salir.

- Olivia – volteó a verla – Podríamos salir a beber un trago esta noche –

La falsa Olivia levantó la mirada. – Yo…- recordó la conversación que tuvo con la Olivia de este Universo, sabía que tenían sentimientos mutuos.

– Me encantaría, pero ¿puede ser mañana? Quiero avanzar en este caso –

-No estarás cambiando de idea ¿o si? – pregunto Peter en tono de broma

-No, para nada – La otra Olvia no estaba segura de lo que hablaba. Pero estaba segura de su misión en este Universo – No estoy cambiando de parecer – Tocó el brazo de Peter de forma afectiva para afirmarlo.

Peter sonrió y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Olivia no sabía que hora era o cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su captura. El cuarto donde la mantenían encerrada era totalmente oscuro. Luchaba por no volverse loca. La luz se encendió dejándola ciega por unos instantes. Al recuperar la visión reconoció a Walternativo.

-¿Qué quiere de mi? – dijo despectivamente

-Investigar más sobre ti. Al parecer eres…especial – Olivia lo miro con odio.

-Es un monstruo. Estaba dispuesto a matar a su propio hijo –

-Por el bienestar de la mayoría. Lastima que Peter no pudo ver el gran sacrificio que era –

Olivia soltó una risotada – ¿Gran sacrificio? Por favor. No es más que un megalómano. Y ahora tiene un arma inservible –

-Si, pues; estamos trabajando en una solución. Una solución desde el otro lado – dijo el secretario de manera siniestra.

-Peter nunca regresará aquí –

- Cierto, no voluntariamente, pero con una lobotomía estará más que dispuesto –

Olivia sintió ganas de romperle la cara.

-Esta mañana Olivia –

Las luces se apagaron y Olivia quedo en la completa oscuridad

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

- Charlie ¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? – Frank Stanton, el novio de Olivia fue al Departamento de Seguridad.

-Urm…- El agente Charlie Francis no tenía intenciones de hablar con él

– Tendrá que esperar… Fred –

-Mi nombre es Frank. Es importante, es sobre Olivia. Regresé ayer de mi misión y ella no estaba en casa. No me dejo ningún mensaje, simplemente desapareció –

-¿Ya hablaste con su mamá? – Francis se levantó de su escritorio y camino. Frank Stanton lo siguió

-Fue a la primera persona que llamé. Solo dime si esta en alguna misión o de viaje. Vamos, hombre, dime algo –

Francis se detuvo – Talvez te abandonó –

El rubio tomo de la camisa al agente – Olivia no me dejaría así –

Francis se safo de su agarre. – ¡Bien! Ella esta una misión y es todo lo que puedo decirte. ¿Entiendes? Ahora vete –

Frank Stanton no estaba satisfecho con esa repuesta.

* * *

-¡Es maravilloso! – Walter se quitó la mascara del traje ante radiación. – Es tan imaginativo, pero no imposible –

Se quito los guantes.

-¿Qué encontraste en la autopsia? – Preguntó Peter

- ¡Ellos son la bomba! Y no me refiero a la expresión…¿los jóvenes aún dicen esa frase "_soy la bomba_"? –

-Walter concéntrate –le dijo Peter – ¿Qué encontraste? –

- Ellos son la bomba, con algún tipo de acelerador molecular sus cuerpos llegaron a casi al punto de masa critica. La masa crítica es inversamente proporcional al cuadrado de la densidad: por lo tanto; estos hombres serían muy efectivos para desencadenar una explosión atómica –

- ¿Sin ningún elemento químico? ¿Sin uranio? – le pregunto Peter

-Al parecer, si así fue. Pero algo falló y simplemente murieron. No hicieron implosión –

- Aquí tengo las fotos de la explosión en Japón – dijo Olivia – ¿Concuerda con tu teoría? –

- Si, si – Walter tomo las fotos – Se pueden ver los patrones de una explosión atómica…hurm…me pregunto ¿Cómo la controlaron? –

- ¡Muchachos! – Astrid habló desde el otro lado del laboratorio – Encontré un reporte de personas desparecidos que concuerda con la descripción de uno de ellos – la joven señalo los cuerpos.

- Joel McHale – Leyó Olivia en voz alta el reporte en la pantalla – Lic. en Mercadotecnia, casado, 2 hijos, residencia en Cambridge, Massachussets; desaparecido hace 2 días –

- No da el perfil de típico terrorista – dijo Peter.

-No, mejor vamos a ver a la esposa – Olivia se puso el abrigo – ¿Conduces Peter? – le lanzó las llaves y le sonrió.

-¡Claro! –

* * *

- Encontramos algo en los exámenes – el científico señaló en una pantalla táctil – En esta grafica se muestra que su cuerpo tiene residuos significantes de Cortexiphan –

- ¿Le administraron esa droga? – pregunto el Secretario de Defensa – ¿En que cantidades? ¿Sabes las secuelas del tratamiento? –

-Eh…no…Creemos que le administraron el Cortexiphan en su niñez, y eso llevó a que ella tenga habilidades –

-¿Cuáles habilidades? –

-Eh…no sabemos en específico. Tendríamos que realizar varias biopsias para determinar la cantidad de la droga y cuando se le fue administrada –

-Perfecto, lo haremos. Empieza el protocolo de investigación. Yo guiare le proyecto –

- ¿Ud. Señor? –

-Si, hace mucho que no pongo pie en un laboratorio – Walternativo sonrió.

* * *

La casa de Joel McHale era amplia y bien amueblada. Su esposa Jessica, a pesar de estar perturbada por la desaparición de su esposo; estaba arreglada.

- Tomen asiento por favor – dijo la mujer. Peter y Olivia tomaron asiento.

- Dígame Sra. McHale ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio a su esposo? –

Olivia inicio la entrevista. Le molestaba tener que escribir en con papel y lápiz. Le parecía arcaico. La tecnología de su universo era mucho más avanzada.

-…y esa fue la última vez que lo vi – concluyó la señora McHale. La agente del FBI no le puso la menor atención.

Peter se dio cuenta.

- ¿No vio nada extraño en su comportamiento? – esta vez pregunto Peter.

- No –

-Bueno Sra. McHale lamentamos informarle que encontramos el cadáver de su esposo. – dijo sin consideración Olivia – Y como esta ligado en una investigación federal, es lo único que le podemos decir por el momento. Gracias y con permiso –

Peter se quedo boquiabierto ante el comportamiento de Olivia. Había algo raro en ella y sus instintos se lo decían.

- Disculpe, llámenos si recuerda algo más – le dio una tarjeta a la Sra. McHale y fue a alcanzar a Olivia.

-¿Que fue eso? – le pregunto al subirse a la camioneta.

- Ella no sabía nada, era mejor irnos – se excuso la falsa Olivia.

Peter la miro detenidamente, Olivia trató de esconder la mirada. – Talvez no estás lista para regresar al trabajo –

- No estoy bien – le ofreció media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que? Necesitamos recargar baterías. Te invito a almorzar –

* * *

En la oscuridad de su confinamiento Olivia empezó a oir voces. Eran pequeños ecos. Iban y venían. Primero pensó que eran los guardias, pero las paredes parecían demasiado gruesas para dejar pasar el sonido.

- Me estoy volviendo loca – Olivia estaba apunto de quebrarse. En ese momento llegó un guardia. Se escucho el movimiento de la puerta, venían a darle su comida del día.

_Me preguntó por qué la tienen aquí. No se ve tan peligrosa._

Olivia se dio cuenta que estaba leyendo los pensamientos del guardia. Eso ero lo que escuchaba. Probablemente otra de las habilidades adquiridas gracias al Cortexiphan. El guardia tenía órdenes de vigilarla mientras comiera.

_¿Dónde deje mi celular? Juro que lo tenía en la oficina…_

Olivia aprovecho la oportunidad en que se distrajo el guardia y le lanzó el vaso en la cabeza, luego lo golpeo con la charola y lo fulmino con un rodillazo en la ingle.

La agente corrió por los pasillos de la institución, no encontraba la salida. Que no sonara la alarma era bueno para ella.

- ¡Olivia! – Un hombre abrió una puerta – Por aquí rápido –

Olivia no tenía porque confiar en el rubio hombre excepto que escucho lo que pensaba. Y sinceramente quería ponerla a salvo.

- ¡Por favor! – dijo el hombre otra vez. Olivia lo siguió. Al estar solos en el cuarto el hombre la abrazó – ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron? –

-No –

- Que bien, sabía que había algo mal. Llamé a tu mamá y dijo que no sabía de ti desde hace una semana. Yo se que eres muy cercana a tu madre –

Era Frank Stanton, el novio de la Olivia de este Universo. Olivia le parecio sabio no decirle la verdad en estos momentos.

-¿Podemos salir sin que nos vean? – pregunto Olivia.

-Si, conozco un punto de entrada con poca vigilancia – El hombre tomo de la mano a Olivia – Sígueme –

* * *

- ¿Te gustó tu hamburguesa? – Peter le pregunto a Olivia. Se encontraba en un lindo restaurante que se encontraron en el camino. – Tenías mucho apetito –

- Si – Olivia se limpio los labios con una servilleta – Muy buena hamburguesa –

En su universo, debido al mal uso de hormonas de crecimiento. Las carne de res fue prohibida.

Peter tomo la carta – ¿Qué tal un whiskey para terminar? –

- No gracias – dijo Olivia mientras guardaba su celular.

- ¿Ya tenemos que irnos? ¿Tienes prisa? – Peter fruncio el ceño. Olivia raramente rechazaba un trago.

- No, es solo que no me gusta el sabor del licor –

Fue en ese instante que Peter se dio cuenta que ella no era Olivia.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy agradecidas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Amy! Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews. Y disculpa la tardanza.

* * *

Peter observo a la falsa Olivia durante el camino. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

Sus nudillos apretaron con fuerza el volante. Tenía que hacer algo. Empezó a pensar estrategias, pero su mente se nublaba con el pensamiento de ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Olivia?

- Tenemos otra reporte de personas desapercibas que coincide con el otro hombre – Olivia leyó en su celular. – Astrid me mandó la información –

- ¿Te importa si hacemos una pequeña parada al laboratorio? – le pregunto Peter.

- Si, no hay problema. Nos queda de camino – Olivia se encogió de brazos y le sonrió.

* * *

En unos minutos llegaron al laboratorio.

- ¿Cómo les fue muchachos? – Astrid los saludó al verlos entrar.

Olivia no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Peter la golpeó en la nuca dejándola inconciente en las escaleras de entrada.

- ¡¿Qué haces Peter?- Astrid le pregunto en desconcierto.

- ¡Esa no es Olivia! Debe ser del otro Universo, vino con nosotros y usurpó el lugar de Olivia –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡Mira! – Peter señaló a la mujer desmayada. – Olivia no tenía un tatuaje en el cuello.

- Wow –

- ¿A que viene tanto alboroto? – Walter se acerco a la entrada, comía un cono de helado.

- ¡Esa no es Olivia! – Repitió Peter - Es del otro Universo, de seguro la cambiaron cuando nos separamos en el teatro, justo antes de regresar –

- Voy por le medidor de espectros para ver si "brilla" por ser del otro lado – dijo Walter.

Peter se enojó y le tumbó el helado de la mano de su padre – Esa no es Olivia. No necesito uno de tus inventos para que me lo diga – el joven clavó la mirada en su padre – Esto es tu culpa…otra vez. Tú y tus delirios de grandeza –

Walter bajo la cabeza.

- Peter – Astrid trato de calmarlo, pero Peter no le prestó mucha atención.

- Te perdone por lo que me hiciste a mí, pero nunca te perdonaré si algo le pasa a Olivia – Peter resopló

- Lo siento hijo…-

El joven levantó las manos en señal de cansancio – Voy a llamar a Broyles –

Salió del laboratorio con mucha prisa.

- ¿Estás bien Walter? – Astrid pregunto con preocupación. El científico solo asintió. – Muy bien, ahora ayúdame a amarrar a esta Olivia –

* * *

- ¿Se escapó? ¡¿Cómo diablos se escapo? – El Secretario de Defensa Walter Bishop estaba enojado con sus agentes. Le habían informado que Olivia se había escapado hacía unas horas.

Walternativo se levantó enojado de su escritorio y miro por el gran ventanal de su oficina. – Por algo la teníamos aislada –

- Sr. Secretario….creemos que tuvo ayuda externa…pero ya estamos investigando su paradero –

- ¿Ayuda? ¿de quién? –

Los agentes no supieron contestarle.

* * *

- Aquí estaremos seguros – Frank Stanton llevó a la que creía que era su novia a un departamento.

Olivia ya no oia los pensamientos del hombre.

– Mi amigo esta afuera de la ciudad, no nos buscaran aquí – él explicó

Olivia reviso el interior de la casa, de inmediato cerró las ventanas y checo sus rutas de escape. Era un pequeño departamento modestamente amueblado con una ventana y escalera de emergencia.

- Te ves cansada…deberías comer. Te prepararé …-

- ¿Tienes un arma? – Olivia lo interrumpió

- Sí, tengo un arma…pero Olivia…Liv…tienes que descansar y decirme por qué te encerraron –

Olivia se froto la nuca en consternación – Escucha…Apreció mucho que me ayudaras a escapar, pero…y sé que es difícil de creer pero…Yo no soy tu novia –

El joven la miro confusa – ¿De que hablas? – Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? –

Olivia no podía creer que tan dulce hombre fuera novio de su malvada contra parte.

- Yo no soy tu novia. Ni siquiera se tu nombre – Frank echó dos pasos para atrás. – Luzco como ella, hablo como ella, pero…mírame bien. Tú sabes que no soy "tu" Olivia –

- Espera ¿Qué eres? ¿Un clon, un robot? – Frank empezó a caminar por el cuarto. – ¿Dónde esta Olivia? y ¿quién eres tu? –

- ¿Tu no sabes dónde esta ella? –

- No, no he sabido de ella en más de una semana –

-Ella debió de tomar mi lugar, en mi mundo. Necesito regresar allá –

Frank la tomo por el brazo pero Olivia reaccionó. Tomo su muñeca y le aplico una llave.

- ¡No quiero lastimarte! – dijo Frank. Olivia lo soltó. – Te refieres a otro mundo...como un Universo paralelo ¿verdad? –

Olivia lo miró con precaución – Si. ¿Sabes de eso?–

- Creí que eran tonterías. El actual Secretario de Defensa escribió sobre anomalías en el Universo en su libro el ZFT –

- ¿Publicaron el manos escrito ZFT? –

- Es prácticamente un texto obligatorio para todas las escuelas. Explica teorías sobre los desastres naturales y de más cosas "raras" que pasan.-

- Lo que Olivia investiga –

- Si, ella trabaja en la división Fringe. Ella me decía que mantuviera una mente abierta a las posibilidades – dijo Frank

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Frank –

- Frank, yo solo quiero regresar a mi Universo. Y talvez _tu _ novia regrese acá –

- ¿Qué necesitas? –

* * *

- Llegue lo más rápido que pude –

El agente Broyles bajo de su coche. Peter lo esperaba afuera del edificio en la Universidad de Harvard.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó

- Perdimos a Olivia en le otro Universo – Peter enchueco la boca

- ¿Qué? Todos regresaron del salto –

- Esa no es Olivia, se ha hizo pasar por ella, pero no es ella –

- Su contraparte del otro Universo –

- El Universo que quiere destruirnos – Peter frunció el ceño – ¡Maldición! –

- ¿Qué pasa Peter? –

- Es solo… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que no era ella? – Peter golpeó la pared – Fui un estúpido, me deje llevar por…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Tus sentimientos? – Broyles sugirió

- Si – Peter medio sonrió – Supongo que si. Despues de descubrir lo que Walter hizo, lo que Walternativo quería hacerme…Olivia…ella me dio esperanza –

- Quizás la veías con "ojos de amor" y no notaste las diferencias de inmediato –

- Espera – Peter lo señaló – Yo no dije "amor" –

- Creo que te sonrojaste Peter – El agente bromeó. – Lo importante es que te diste cuenta. Por cierto…¿cómo te diste cuenta? –

- Ella dijo que no le gustaba beber licor –

- ¡Oh! Definitivamente no es nuestra Olivia –

Los hombres entraron al edificio.

* * *

-Efectivamente, si tiene el "brillo" – Walter le mostró a Astrid el halo de luz que emanaba de la mujer que tenían amarrada en el laboratorio.

- No es Olivia – Astrid observó a la joven – Se parece tanto –

- Si, pero es Bolivia –

- ¿Bolivia? ¿Cómo el país? – Astrid preguntó confundida.

- No, no, no – Walter le sonrió. – Es B-Olivia, porque viene del Universo B. Me gusta ponerles apodos para diferenciarlos, como Walternativo –

- Okay, pero ¿Universo B? ¿Así lo llamaremos? –

- Si, porque "Universo Beta" y "Tierra 2" ya son marcas registradas – dijo Walter

- Pero que ego – Bolivia se despertó y estiro su cuello – Nosotros somos el Universo B ¿eh? ¿Acaso somos inferiores? –

- Es solo un nombre – contestó Walter

- Si, ¿Por qué no son ustedes el Universo B entonces? – replicó Bolivia.

-Que bueno que despertaste – Peter y el Agente Broyles entraron al laboratorio - Me dirás dónde esta Olivia – Peter dijo con severidad.

- Yo que carajo voy saber. Llegué aquí junto a ustedes – Bolivia se encogió de hombros

- Debes saber algo. ¿Cómo recibes tus órdenes? – Broyles pregunto

- Escuchen, tienen mayores problemas que su amiguita rubia y yo–

- ¿Si? – pregunto altivo Peter – ¿Cómo qué? –

- Como otro ataque. Esta vez mis agentes "sleepers" no fallaran –

La Olivia del otro Universo sonrió.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews se agradecen mucho. Por favor, diganme si les está gustando o si me equivoque en algo, o talvez creen que es horrible y que debería de abandonarlo….

Gracias por leer.

**Anuncio descarado de mi parte: ** Si les gusta House MD, chequen mi perfil, tengo un montón de House fics :)


	4. Chapter 4

Acabo de leer sin querer cierto spoiler para la 3° temporada. Curiosamente, en este fic, yo voy en la otra dirección ;)

En fin, note algunos errores en mis capítulos pasados. Ya los arreglé.

* * *

Olivia alternativa iba esposada en la parte trasera de la camioneta. A lado de ella dos agentes del FBI. En la parte de adelante Broyles conduciendo y Peter en el asiento de copiloto.

Habían decidido llevar a la mujer a las oficinas del FBI para un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

Peter miraba a la doble de Olivia por el retrovisor. Recordó como en el almuerzo se había sentido tan feliz. De cómo la quiso besar, de que le pareció encantadora. Peter había aceptado regresar a este Universo por Olivia, y la vida le cambió la jugada.

- ¿Qué me falló? – Preguntó Olivia, que se de dio cuenta que Peter la observaba a través des espejo – No habías visto mi tatuaje –

- No te gusta beber – Peter sonrió – La verdadera Olivia sabe beber –

- ¿Qué acaso yo no soy verdadera? –

- No eres la que me importa –

- ¡Claro! La amas ¿verdad? –

Peter dejó de verla por el retrovisor.

- De no ser por ese trago, hubiéramos pasado una noche fantástica. Citas románticas, mudarnos juntos, comprometernos…Pero no te sientas mal Peter. Seguro que Olivia también se está divirtiendo del otro lado –

- Peter no la antagonices – Broyles le advirtió al joven.

- Estoy bien – le contestó Peter en voz baja –No gastes tu saliva, guárdala para el interrogatorio – se dirigió a Olivia otra vez.

- Olivia es especial ¿no? Es fuerte, valiente, segura de si misma, capaz en su trabajo. Pues, yo peleé con ella ¿Y saben que? Yo soy mejor –

Olivia aprovecho la curva en la carretera para realizar su escape. Le dio un cabezazo al agente de la izquierda, que rompió el vidrio de la ventana, y golpeó al agente de la derecha con su pierna. Peter trato de reaccionar, pero Olivia ya se había lanzado contra Broyles tomando el volante y girándolo bruscamente.

La camioneta se volteó.

Olivia tomo la pistola de uno de los agentes y corrió.

* * *

Peter se frotó la cabeza y por un segundo vio borroso. Se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en medio de la calle.

- Aquí el agente Broyles. Necesito refuerzos, sospechosa ha huido – Broyles hablaba por telefono. Le tendió una mano a Peter - ¿Estás bien? –

- Si, solo un pequeño golpe. ¿Se escapo? –

-Si – dijo de mala gana el agente.

Se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia a lo lejos. Peter observo a los otros dos agentes. Uno con la nariz rota y el otro con una hemorragia en la cabeza.

- Admito que es buena – comentó Broyles

- Entonces tendremos que ser mejores –

* * *

- Secretario – el agente Francis se reportó ante Walternativo. – Ya tenemos el video –

- Adelante – El Secretario se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la pantalla holográfica.

- Aquí se puede ver a Frank Stanton entrar a las instalaciones. Es el novio de Olivia. Creemos que el fue el que la ayudo a escapar – explicó Francis al mismo tiempo que señalaba las imágenes.

- ¿Ya lo localizaron? – pregunto el Secretario.

-No, señor. No estaba en su residencia –

- Entonces no me tienes ninguna noticia –

- Eh…Bueno, no señor – Francis bajo la mirada.

- Encuéntrenla – dio como orden final el secretario de Defensa.

* * *

- Era Peter al teléfono – Astrid dijo a Walter. – Al parecer la "Olivia Alternativa" se escapó –

- Es "B-Olivia" – dijo quedamente Walter – Peter no me ha perdonado –

- Walter, no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero Peter te quiere. Solo esta muy preocupado por Olivia –

- Entonces continuamos la investigación…-

- Si Walter. Hay que averiguar que les hizo a estos hombres y por qué quiere atacar a Massive Dynamic –

- La razón ya la se querida; Massive Dynamic es la mayor fuente de tecnología que tenemos contra ellos – explicó Walter.

- Sin la compañía no nos podríamos defender –

- Precisamente – Walter se levantó y aplaudió – ¡Ahora! acompáñeme a realizar un pequeño experimento –

- Esta bien Walter, ya que resolvamos esto, podremos ayudar a Olivia…Solo espero que donde quiera que este. Este bien –

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto? – Olivia preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Te gusto? – Frank Stanton le sirvió un poco más de su guisado casero. Compartían una temprana cena en el departamento en el que se escondían.

- Si, es delicioso. Pero nunca había probado algo así –

Olivia saboreaba el platillo.

- Es tofú –

Olivia rió – No, esto no es tofú. De donde vengo hay tofu y esto sabe muy diferente –

- Créeme; es soya – Frank le sonrió – Desde la epidemia, no se puede comer carne de res en ningún estado –

- Te ves muy tranquilo para ser alguien que acaba de descubrir mundos paralelos – le dijo Olivia

- Es fácil relajarse contigo…es decir…te ves exactamente como ella, pero…más suave, más delicada –

- ¿Suave? ¿Delicada? Nadie me había calificado de esa manera –

- O talvez solo extraño a mi novia – dijo Frank

- o talvez se eso – Olivia siguió comiendo – Muchas gracias por la comida –

- Se notaba que necesitabas una buena comida ¿Qué te daban ahí adentro? –

- Basura – Olivia recordó la comida fría y sin sabor – Frank, ¿Por qué me sigues ayudando? –

- Primero, para recuperar a _mi Olivia_ y segundo…se que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Y si esta es una guerra, nadie esta completamente correcto o completamente equivocado –

- Esta bien – Olivia asintió – Después de comer, veré la forma de regresar a mi hogar –

- ¿Tienes a alguien especial esperando por ti? –

- Si – Olivia casi se sonrojo – Tengo a alguien –

- Cuando llegues allá y veas a mi novia…recuerda que yo la estoy esperando –

- Lo haré – Olivia le dijo – Pero primero ¿tendrás un poco de whiskey? Me muero por un trago –

Frank se rió – No eres mi novia, ella no le gusta beber –

El hombre fue por los vasos, pero su celular sonó.

- ¿Tienes un celular contigo? –

- No te alarmes. No es mi número, no pueden rastrearlo. Es un teléfono desechable. Le pedí a un amigo que me re enviara mensajes importantes –

- ¿Qué te mando? – preguntó Olivia.

- El departamento de Defensa ya nos esta buscando…y tu mamá esta preocupada, quiero decir, la mamá de Olivia –

Olivia se quedo pensativa. En este Universo su mamá aún estaba con vida, era una oportunidad única.

- ¿Dónde vive? – pregunto Olivia.

* * *

Olivia alternativa se encontraba en la fuga. Con pistola en mano obligó a mecánico a cortarle las esposas. Se quitó su saco negro y lo cambio por una chamarra azul marino.

Llegó a la tienda de articulos de oficina que servía de cubierta.

- Necesito una Selectric, Modelo 251 – Olivia dijo la clave secreta. El dueño le dio la llave del cuarto de atrás.

Escribió en la máquina de escribir su situación y espero por la ordenes en el espejo.

"Olivia Dunham ha escapado del Departamento de Defensa"

El otro lado le dio la noticia. Olivia alternativa sonrió.

- Después de todo, mi doble no es tan debilucha como pensé –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Disculpen la tardanza, y que este capitulo no avance mucho la historia.

Las reviews son muy agradecidas

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza. La verdad no creo que la ciencia ficción sea mi fuerte…en especial la parte de la ciencia

* * *

- Estoy feliz de verte, es bueno saber que estas bien Olivia –

- Es por eso que vine –

Frank llevó a Olivia a la casa de su madre. La pequeña casa era acogedora con muebles de madera oscura y carpetas bordadas adornando todo.

Frank y Olivia estaban sentados en el sillón.

- Aquí esta su té – la amable señora recibió con alegría a la que creía su hija.

- Gracias, mamá – Olivia miraba a su madre con atención. Era una experiencia especial para ella poder volver a verla con vida.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto la señora.

- Nada mamá, estoy bien – La agente tomo un sorbo de su té.

_Olivia no me mientas hija._

- ¿Qué? – Olivia preguntó

-No dije nada hija – respondió la mamá.

Frank solo la vio y levantó las cejas indicando que él no escucho nada.

- Frank ¿cuándo te vas a casar con mi hija? –

Frank soltó una risa nerviosa. – Bueno Señora, creo que eso depende de _mi _Olivia –

Duhnam se sonrojo sin razón, después de todo él no era su novio, ni esa era su madre.

_Solo quiero que sea feliz__, si alguien se lo merece es mi Olivia. Desde el incidente con su padrastro, como me odie por eso. Y ahora sin su hermana._

Olivia se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de su madre.

- Somos felices así mamá. Sin apresurar las cosas – Olivia quería confortar a su mamá. – No te preocupes por nosotros –

Olivia tomo la mano de Frank.

_¿Qué esta haciendo? _Pensó Frank.

- Bueno, ya tenemos que ir – Olivia soltó a Frank y se levantó del sillón.

– Gracias por todo, mamá –

- Esta bien, Liv – su madre se levantó – Los acompañó a la puerta. –

Olivia y su mamá-alternativa se despedían en el pórtico, mientras Frank iba por el auto.

-Mamá – Olivia aprovechó para decirle lo que nunca le pudo decir a su propoia madre. – no importa lo que pase, te quiero. Y tampoco importa el pasado, lo que pasó con mi padrastro… – Olivia no terminó la frase se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- No digas nada más – su madre la abrazó. – Eras solo una niña. Y mataste a tu padrastro porque era lo que tenías que hacer –

Olivia se sorprendió con esa información.

- Adiós mamá –

* * *

La agente se subio al coche con Frank.

_No se a que venimos a aquí. Ni siquiera es su mamá.__ Es raro. _Reflexiono Frank. Olivia lo ignoró.

- Es hora de que regrese a mi hogar –

- Bien ¿Alguna idea de cómo vas a lograrlo? –

Olivia suspiro. – Necesito ayuda…¿tienen boliches? –

* * *

- Walter ¿Qué estoy mirando? – Peter se cruzo de brazos impaciente. Enfrente de él estaba una jaula con un ratón de laboratorio adentro.

- Espera hijo…espera…un poco más –

El ratón de repente explotó.

- Wow…eso fue asqueroso…¿Cuántos ratones ha usado? – Peter le preguntó a Astrid.

- Solo ese pequeñito – le aseguro la muchacha.

- Es un alivio – Peter comentó – ¿Es lo que les pasó a los sujetos? –

- ¡Si!...bueno no. En teoría es una versión primitiva de lo que pasó en Massive Dynamic –

Peter vió a los restos del ratón. – Tuvimos un caso como este…Bombas humanas –

- Aquí no hay detonador. – Walter señaló a los cuerpos. – Esos hombres fueron inyectados con un catalizador programable. Afectó sus moléculas y los hizo…¡PUFF!...soltar su energía – Walter sonreía ante la maravilla tecnológica - El Departamento de Defensa del Universo B tiene unas grandiosas y tétricas ideas –

- De lo que extrajiste de la autopsia ¿Qué más encontraste Walter? –

- Bueno, se tardó de 70 a 76 horas en hacer efecto en sus moléculas, en el caso del ratón de laboratorio fueron solo 36 minutos –

- Esto es altamente inestable – Peter opinó – No creo que B-Olivia tenga tiempo para repetirlo, su amenaza era falsa. –

- ¿Para que molestarse en hacer todo esto entonces? – pregunto Astrid

- Fácil; un desastre radioactivo en el corazón de Massive Dynamic les quitaría credibilidad. Querían derribar todo la compañía, no solo el edificio –

- Tienes razón, el público en general ignora lo que hace Massive Dynamic – Astrid concordó

- Tengo noticias – El agente Broyles llegó al laboratorio. – Encontramos videos de seguridad. Aquí tengo las fotos –

Broyles mostró las fotografías. – Esta es Olivia… –

- "B-Olivia" – interrumpió Walter.

- Okay, B-Olivia habló con el primer sujeto Joel MacHale hace 4 días. Lo visitó en su trabajo – Explicó Broyles

- Ella no está sola – señaló Astrid – ¿Quién ese sujeto? –

- No sabemos, mi suposición es que es un agente que vino despues que B-Olivia – dijo Broyles. – Ya lo estamos buscando. Sospechamos que alguien de adentro de la compañía dejó entrar a los hombres la mañana del atentado – Broyles les informo.

- "Shapeshifters " tomaron el lugar de alguien en la empresa – Walter sugirió

- Okay Walter, necesito que te pongas a trabajar un espectrómetro para llevarlo a Massive Dynamic – le indicó Peter – Veremos que trabajador con acceso a esos niveles tienen el "resplendor" –

- ¿A dónde iras tú hijo? –

– Investigare por ahí – Peter se puso su chamarra y tomo sus llaves – No te preocupes, estaré de regreso para el desayuno –

* * *

- Me descubrieron – Olivia alternativa llegó a la oficina que funcionaba de punto de reunión.

- ¿Qué paso? – Su compañero alto y pelirrojo preguntó

- Me descubrieron porque no me gusta beber licor –

- Ja – El pelirrojo se rió en seco.

- ¿Dónde esta Kent? – preguntó Olivia

- Ya llegue – Kent entro al cuarto. Era él que se hacía pasar por uno de los científicos de Massive Dynamic – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Intentaremos lo de la bomba otra vez? –

- No, tengo nuevas ordenes con nuevas prioridades – Olivia se amarró su cabello – Nuestra estadía aquí se va acortar –

- Teníamos un plan a largo plazo, contigo inflitrada ¿Ya todo se fue a la basura? – el pelirrojo se enojo.

Olivia lo miro intensamente – Estas son nuestras nuevas ordenes. Tu te encargas de Walter Bishop, Kent se encarga de Nina Sharp y yo llevó de regreso a nuestro universo a Peter –

- Espera ¿Abriran un portal? ¿Cuándo? –

Olivia se quedo callada.

- Nosotros no iremos ¿verdad? – Kent preguntó

- Peleamos por una gran causa, hay que hacer sacrificios – dijo la mujer.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacemos en una sala de boliche? – pregunto Frank a Olivia.

- Tengo una corazonada – le respondio Olivia. – Este lugar se ve casi igual –

La agente observo al entrar al lugar.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte esta noche Olivia? – Sam Weiss apreció detrás del mostrador. Rascándose la barba.

- Hola Sam – Olivia sonrió

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.

El próximo capitulo será el ultimo.

Anuncio descarado de mi parte: Si les gusta "The Big Bang Theory" lean mi fic "Máxima Elongación"


	6. Chapter 6

No pude escribir un final corto, y no me gustan los capitulos largos. Así que este capitulo esta mediano y para el sigueinte si será el ultimo.

Recuerden dejar review :)

* * *

- De verdad eres tu – Olivia se alegro de ver al misterioso hombre.

- El único y el original – contestó Sam – ¿Ya te conseguiste novio? Te adaptaste rápidamente –

- Soy Frank, y no soy su novio. En realidad, soy novio de otra Olivia –

- Hurm…descubres un mundo paralelo y te ves muy tranquilo. – le dijo Sam

- Siempre tuve un presentimiento. Todas esas excusas e historias del gobierno para explicar las anomalías; nunca me convencieron por completo – contestó Frank con sinceridad.

- Un Fox Mulder cualquiera…- replicó Sam.

Olivia se rió por la referencia, pero Frank los miro confundido.

- Lo olvidé, no Mulder ni Scully en este mundo – Sam se rascó la barba.

- Confió en Frank – dijo Olivia – Pero hay que concentrarnos, necesito regresar a casa –

- Bueno, yo no sé como regresarte –

- ¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí? – preguntó Olivia

El curioso dueño del boliche hizo una mueca – Nah…las reglas se aplican diferente para mi –

- Tampoco las reglas se aplican a mí, puedo viajar libremente, eso me dijo William Bell –

- Es verdad, pero mis métodos no son muy seguros para ti. Vamos Olivia, se paciente, eso fue lo que te enseñe ¿no? Ya pensaremos en algo… ¿Quieren una cerveza? – dijo Sam muy relajado.

- No creo que él sepa como regresarte – se quejo Frank

- Esta jugando – le contestó Olivia – Si sabes como regresarme ¿verdad? –

- Nop –

Frank y Olivia se recargaron en el mostrador.

- ¿Cómo llegaste _tu _aquí? – le preguntó Sam mientras les daba las cervezas.

- Yo y los otros que fuimos tratados con cortexiphan; nos concentramos con la ayuda de Walter Bishop y…nos unimos para llegar aquí –

- ¿Puro poder de la mente? – pregunto Frank curioso

- Si, algo así.-

- Solo tienes que concentrarte otra vez – comentó Sam.

- No puedo repetirlo, no puedo hacerlo sola; se necesita más energía –

- ¿Energía? – Frank dejó su cerveza en el mostrador – Mi auto está modificado, es eléctrico, pero le puse un generador más grande. ¿Eso servirá? –

* * *

- Si, Olivia me visitó el fin de semana pasado ¿Por qué preguntas Peter? –

Peter decidió ir a ver a Rachel y su pequeña hija Ella. Para saber si estaban bien. Los dos se encontraban en la cocina de la casa.

- Nada malo, no te preocupes…Así ¿que Olivia simplemente las visito? ¿Nada raro? –

Rachel dejó de secar los platos y miro fijamente a Peter.

- Si, nos visitó, jugó con Ella y comió pizza. Aunque… Ella mencionó que notó a Olivia triste ¿Qué pasa Peter? –

- Escucha Rachel, creo que Olivia esta pasando por un momento difícil, mucha presión en el trabajo. Eso es todo – Peter mintió. – Si Olivia llega a la casa, llámame –

- Bien, lo haré –

Peter le sonrió. – Gracias – se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Oye Peter – Rachel lo detuvo – Lo que nosotros tuvimos, fue divertido y ya. Pero lo que tú y Olivia pueden tener…es especial –

Peter solo asintió.

* * *

- Si, esto puede funcionar – Sam, Olivia y Frank miraban el motor modificado del auto.

- La última vez que regrese, salí disparada de la ventana de una camioneta –

- ¿Qué tal si esta vez te llevas todo el auto? – le sugirió Sam

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pregunto Frank

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – contestó Olivia – Estoy lista –

- Bien, deja ver que puedo hacer con el motor – Sam Weiss movió unos cables en el motor.

Olivia se acercó a Frank – Gracias por ayudarme –

- Ella no es completamente malvada – le dijo Frank hablando de B-Olivia.

- Es una guerra Frank –

- Lo sé, pero mira mi mundo. La mitad del país esta en cuarentena, gente muere a diario. No sé quien empezó esto, se que Olivia cree en la causa pero no es un soldado sin mente o sin alma –

Olivia tragó saliva pero contestó – Yo también creo en mi causa –

Frank le ofreció media sonrisa. – Lo sé –

- ¡Ouch! – Sam se electrocutó con el motor. – Estoy bien, estoy bien. No se preocupen por el viejo Sam –

Frank y Olivia se rieron.

- Se que sonara raro, pero ¿puedo besarte? – El joven rubio le dijo a Olivia

- Te imaginaras que soy _ella_ –

- No creo que mi novia regrese. Una despedida –

Frank tomo la mejilla de Olivia, y ella no se resistió al tierno beso.

* * *

Olivia se tomo el asiento de conductor. Sam y Frank se quedaron al lado del auto.

- ¿Te estas concentrando? – pregunto Sam al ver que no pasaba nada.

- Eso intento – Olivia soltó el volante – Necesito una emoción –

Sam se acercó a la ventanilla. – ¿Una emoción? –

-Si, mis "habilidades" se activan con emociones fuertes. Como esta tarde con mi mamá, escuché sus pensamientos –

- ¿Qué sentías? –

- Amor, supongo. Era mi mamá – Olivia se froto la nuca con la mano. Estaba cansada. – Ahora, no sé que sentir, estoy un poco abrumada –

- Esperanza – le dijo Sam – Concéntrate en la esperanza –

Olivia respiro profundo, encendió el motor y tomo el volante con fuerza.

El automóvil empezó a brillar. Sam y Frank se hicieron a un lado. Olivia arrancó el auto y desapareció.

- Wow – dijo Frank sorprendido. – No puedo creer que funcionara –

- ¡Cuidado! - Sam le advirtió al joven. Una Pick Up Chevrolet 70 cayó de la nada.

Frank se quedo soprendido.

-Todo tiene que equilibrarse - le dijo Sam

**Por concluir...**

**

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

**Anuncio descarado de mi parte: **Lean "El Observador" y "¿Y otra más?" dos one shots pequeñito de Fringe


	7. Chapter 7

- Con este espectrómetro conectado al equipo de vigilancia de Massive Dynamic podemos ver en tiempo real si alguno de los trabajadores tiene el resplandor – explicó orgulloso Walter. – cosas de niños –

Walter y Astrid se encontraban en las instalaciones de la compañía, junto al agente Broyles.

- Buen trabajo Walter – lo felicitó el agente. – ¿Dónde esta Peter? –

Astrid se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Estuve ayudando a Walter toda la noche y no se apareció esta mañana –

Broyles se trono los nudillos. – Lo llamaré –

* * *

- ¿Ha visto a esta mujer? – Peter le mostraba una foto de Olivia al dueño de la tienda de maquinas de escribir.

El dueño se siento incomodo y apretó sus muletas. – No, no la conozco –

- ¿En serio? – Peter se recargo en el mostrador. – Porque estuve preguntando toda la mañana y al parecer ha sido vista por aquí –

- Quizás vino a que le repararan su maquina de escribir…No lo sé…no estoy aquí todo el tiempo ¿De qué se trata esto? – el hombre se puso a la defensiva.

Peter iba a responderle cuando su celular sonó. Salió de la tienda.

- ¿Qué pasa Broyles? –

- Ya estamos en Massive Dynamic, tu padre ya instaló el sistema en las cámaras de vigilancia –

- Si tengo tiempo, iré para allá – Peter colgó el teléfono y no se dio cuenta cuando lo golpearon en la nuca.

* * *

Broyles estaba parado enfrente de la entrada de Massive Dynamic. Llegó la limosina de Nina Sharp. La pelirroja mujer se bajo con gracia y delicadeza.

- Agente Broyles – lo saludó – Disculpa que no pude llegar temprano, estaba en Japón tratando de explicar a la prensa que no construíamos una bomba atómica en su territorio –

- Esos japoneses tan delicados con eso – replicó Broyles

- ¿eso fue un chiste Agente Broyles? – Nina sonrió por el comentario. - Por favor, díganme los detalles de esta operación –

Broyles y Nina se adentraron al edificio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Walter y Astrid se mantenía en el cuarto de seguridad supervisando el uso del espectrógrafo.

- ¿Me imaginas con nietos? – pregunto Walter al tiempo que se balanceaba reclinado su silla.

- ¿Nietos? Claro Walter. Serías un abuelo muy entretenido –

- Quisiera que Peter y Olivia se casaran. Creo que hacen una bonita pareja y Olivia tiene buenos genes, serían bebés muy lindos ¿No lo crees así Asteroide? Me gustaría tener 5 nietos –

- Es Astrid – dijo un poco enojada la muchacha – Y si, creo que hacen bonita pareja pero 5 hi… – Astrid se distrajo con el monitor – ¡Ahí esta! – dijo Astrid señalando la pantalla. El hombre entraba al edificio detrás de Broyles, y Nina. – Él sospechoso esta justo detrás de ellos –

* * *

- Srta. Nina – Kent le habló a lo lejos. – Un momento Srta. Nina –

La presidenta se detuvo – ¿Dígame? –

- Soy Kent Clark, Ingeniero de Energía y Desarrollo – el hombre sonrió mostrando su identificación – ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? –

- Seguro Sr. Clark – Nina se alejó.

Broyles recibió la alerta del agente del FBI.

- Es él – dijo Broyles al mismo tiempo que desenfundo su arma – ¡Deténganse! –

Kent tomo a Nina Sharp por el cuello y sacó su arma. Disparo a Broyles.

Se escondieron detrás de un pilar. Broyles se refugió detrás de la recepción. Los demás agentes del FBI tomaron posiciones al escuchar los disparos.

– Tenemos una situación, no se acerquen. Yo lo manejare – indicó por radio.

Broyles salió de detrás del escritorio para acercárseles.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende? – Nina Sharp le preguntó a su captor. – No puede escapar del edificio –

- Mis órdenes no son secuestrarla, solo matarla – apretó más fuerte a la mujer y apuntó la pistola en la sien.

- No me hubiera dicho eso – le dijo Nina Sharp tomo la cara del hombre con su brazo derecho, de su mano robótica una onda calorífica salió disparada contra el sujeto.

El "cambia formas" gritó de dolor y Nina aprovecho para intentar zafarse. Broyles vio el altercado y demostrando gran puntería; disparo directo a la cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Broyles se acercó a la pelirroja - ¿Te lastimó? –

La ayudo a levantarse y alejarse del cuerpo. Los otros agentes del FBI revisaron el cuerpo.

- Sabía que estarías listo Phillip –

Broyles y Nina se separaron. – La última vez que fui atacada y se robaron mi brazo. Decidí poner elementos de protección en mi brazo. – Explicó la mujer.

- "Elementos de protección" o armas – dijo Broyles.

- De cualquier manera, me salvé – replicó Nina.

- Señor – una agente se acercó – La identificación – le dio la credencial.

- ¿Es original? – le preguntó Broyles a Nina.

- Parece que sí, nuestras identificaciones son muy difícil de falsificar. –

- Apuesto al que verdadero Kent esta muerto – dijo Broyles. – Si checan su paladar; encontraran 3 incisiones – les ordenó a los agentes.

- Bueno, ya tenemos más pistas y esta amenaza ya fue eliminada – indicó Broyles

- Pero fue muy fácil – le dijo Nina.

-¡Lo atraparon! – Se escuchó la voz de Walter – El espectrógrafo funcionó a la perfección –

Walter y Astrid llegaron al lobby.

- Buen trabajo – los felicito Broyles

- ¿Ahora que? Puedo construir otro…o podemos actualizar las puertas –

- Walter – Broyles lo interrumpió – Tenemos más cosas que hacer. Regresa al laboratorio y espera a Peter –

- ¿Dónde esta mi Peter? –

- Esta investigando por si solo, aunque no me agrade la idea – le contestó el agente del FBI.

Broyles le dio una señal a Astrid.

- Vamos Walter. Apuesto que Peter nos esta esperando en el laboratorio –

* * *

Peter se despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el asiento de copiloto de un carro.

- Buenos días cariño –Olivialternativa le dijo.

Lo llevó a un lago cercano y lo tenía amarrado de pies y manos.

- Me facilitaste mi trabajo, husmeando por ahí…solo –

Peter sonrió – Quizás ese era mi plan, dejarme atrapar, porque se que me necesitan, que me llevarás al otro Universo –

- Tienes razón, cruzaremos al otro lado. Regresaré a casa y tu vienes conmigo – la joven mujer miro el horizonte. – Cuando lleguemos allá ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan? –

- Improvisaré – Peter se encogió de hombros – Soy bueno en eso –

- Ya veremos – contestó - Solo tenemos que esperar.

* * *

En el callejón detrás de la bolera apareció el automóvil con Olivia abordo.

- ¡Wow! – Olivia se sintió mareada por un momento. – Estoy en casa –

Se dirigió a donde creía que estaban sus amigos.

* * *

Walter y Astrid estacionaban su automóvil de regreso en la Universidad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para encontrar a Olivia…nuestra Olivia – le dijo Astrid al científico.

- Lo sé, lo sé – replicó Walter – ¡oh! –

-¿Qué? –

- Compré unas galletitas en la ciudad, ¿puedes bajarlas? Están en el asiento de atrás –

Astrid se pasó al asiento de atrás para buscar las galletas. En ese momento el primer impacto de bala dio en el vidrio.

- ¡Walter agáchate! – El segundo "cambia formas" los atacaba. Las ventanas del auto se rompieron. Astrid sacó su arma para intentar contrarrestar el ataque.

El pelirrojo hombre se acercó con rapidez al auto y con gran fuerza tomo a Astrid de la muñeca y la sacó por la ventanilla.

- ¡Déjame! – peleó Astrid

- El asunto no es contigo – golpeó a Astrid en la cara dejándola incapacitada por el momento.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – Walter gritaba y tocaba el claxon. El pelirrojo le dio la vuelta al automóvil y abrió la puerta.

- Adiós viejo – le apuntó con la pistola.

Se escuchó el rechinar de llantas de otro auto. El _cambia formas_ volteó y fue arrollado por el carro que manejaba Olivia.

Walter no sabía lo que pasaba y se quedó en el auto. Olivia bajó del vehículo.

- Walter ¿te hirió ?– pregunto Olivia asomándose al auto.

- Estoy bien…Eres tu ¿verdad? La original. Estoy tan contento ¡Voy a tener nietos! –

Olivia lo miro con confusión – No estoy segura de que significa eso, pero, estoy feliz de estar aquí y de que ya sepan de la otra Olivia –

- Si, si, sabemos todo de ella, bueno, excepto donde está…-

- Walter, ve a ayudar a Astrid –

Olivia se acercó al "cambia formas" que estaba malherido. Levantó su arma.

- No te muevas –

- Dispárame, me harías un favor. He estado mucho tiempo en esta forma…estoy ya atrofiado – los huesos de las piernas del hombre tronaron con estruendo.

Olivia no bajo el arma.

- ¡Olivia! – Astrid se acercó con la ayuda de Walter. – Me da gusto verte ¿Qué te pasó? –

- Es una larga historia, pero ¿tú estás bien? –

- Solo el moretón –

- Dame tus esposas – le indicó Olivia a Astrid. Siendo agente del FBI Astrid también portaba su arma y esposas, aunque raramente las usaba.

Olivia obligó al "cambia formas" a ponerse contra el piso para esposarlo. A lo lejos se escucharon las patrullas aproximándose.

- Llama a Broyles, dile de la situación –

-Enseguida – contestó Astrid.

- ¿Dónde está Peter? –

-Peter fue a investigar sobre B-Olivia – Walter le informó – Ese es el nombre que le di al "tu" del otro universo. También consideré Polivia y Olivialternativa –

- Broyles viene en camino con más agentes – dijo Astrid

- Llama a Peter ahora–

Astrid marcó el número. – No contesta –

- Lo atraparon ¿no es así? – Olivia se dirigió al pelirrojo.

- Si – contestó quedamente. – Olivia si consiguió su objetivo. –

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Siguen en este Universo? –

- ¿Por qué te lo diría? No tienes ventaja sobre mí, estoy muriendo de todas maneras – dijo con la boca seca.

- Dímelo, porque esto está mal – Olivia se hincó junto a él

- ¿ moralmente mal? –

-No, me refiero a que estás apunto de morir alejado de todo lo que conoces, de todos a los que amas, todo por una profecía, por una guerra que ni tu ni yo comprendemos. Está mal –

El pelirrojo trago saliva con dificultad. Pero le susurro la respuesta a Olivia.

- La policía esta aquí – dijo Astrid.

- Encárgate de ellos – Olivia se apresuró a su auto – Necesito tu arma y que le informes a Broyles que Peter está en la Lago Spy en Arlington, sobre la calle Pleasseant –

- Iré contigo – le dijo Walter.

- No te pondré en peligro, te quedas aquí Walter –

* * *

B-Olivia acomodaba los detalles para abrir el umbral. – Es casi la hora – Estaban estacionados cerca de la orilla del lago.

- ¿Segura de lo que haces? No tienes cara de ser ingeniera o física – le dijo Peter.

La mujer lo ignoró y vio una vez más la hora. Encendió la máquina.

- Vamos párate – le ordenó a Peter, que ahora solo estaba atado de manos.

- Si, si, estoy cooperando –

Se empezó a ver una imagen del otro lado.

- ¿Ya verificaste la sincronización? O Terminaremos fritos – le advirtió Peter.

- No te preocupes, hay buenos doctores del otro lado –

La imagen se veía aún más clara. Un disparó a la computadora causo que el umbral fluctuara. El siguiente disparo rozó la cabeza de B-Olivia que con rapidez tomo a Peter de escudo.

De detrás de unos arbusto salió Olivia apuntando. – Suelta a Peter –

- No puedo creerlo – B-Olivia sonrió – Encontraste la manera de escapar. Me impresionas –

- Olivia no te acerques, no es seguro para ti – le dijo Peter preocupado por la estabilidad del portal.

- Sueltalo – reafirmo Olivia.

- No – dijo B-Olivia – Tu suelta el arma. – La mujer apuntó la pistola a la cabeza de Peter.

Olivia se acercaba.

- No le hagas caso, me necesita. No puede matarme – le grito Peter.

La distancia entre las Olivias se acortó.

- Te lo advertí – B-Olivia le disparó en el hombro a Peter.

- ¡No! –

- ¡Lanza el arma al lago! No puedo matarlo, pero puedo disfrutar haciéndolo sufrir –

Olivia obedeció. Un rayo salió proyectado del portal, Peter aprovecho la distracción para lanzarse contra B-Olivia, logrando desarmarla. La pistola cayó debajo del auto. B-Olivia castigó a Peter al apretar la herida.

Olivia corrió contra ella y le dio un derechazo, alejándola de Peter.

B-Olivia contraatacó con gancho que Olivia bloqueó, pero no pudo esquivar la patada en la rodilla que forzó al piso a Olivia.

El umbral seguía lanzando rayos, mientras la imagen del el universo paralelo se debilitaba.

Peter se esforzaba por alcanzar la pistola de debajo del auto.

- Peter le encantó salir conmigo – B-Olivia pateó a Olivia sacándole el aire. – Ni siquiera notó la diferencia cuando lo besé – otra patada – Cuando nos acostamos. Vaya que lo disfruto –

B-Olivia intentó otra patada, pero Olivia la detuvo.

- Mientes – empujó la pierna para atrás y se reincorporo. – Lo sé, justo ahora, puedo leer tu mente –

- ¡Aja! Usando tus poderes para ganar con trampa – B-Olivia lanzó un puñetazo derecho, pero Olivia lo detuvo.

- No necesito hacer trampa para ganarte – Olivia doblo la muñeca de su rival. Con su puño izquierdo golpeó la garganta de su contraparte del otro universo. B-Olivia empezó a toser. La agente del FBI aprovecho para dar una patada que la empujo más cerca del umbral.

- ¡Olivia! – Peter grito detrás de ella – ¡Toma! – le lanzó su arma. Olivia la tomo en el aire con gran pericia y apuntó a B-Olivia.

- ¡No te muevas! –

- ¿Vas a matarme? Eso sería raro, dispararte a ti misma –

- Dije que no te muevas – Olivia apretó la mandíbula. – Te quedarás aquí a responder por lo que has hecho. Ya no tienes a donde ir; el umbral es inestable –

- Confió en mi suerte – B-Olivia se lanzó por el umbral provocando un destello momentáneo y el colapso del mismo.

_No puedo creer que lo hiciera _pensó Olivia al ver el portal cerrase.

- ¿Estas bien? – Olivia se arrodillo para ayudar a Peter a levantarse. - Estás perdiendo sangre -

- Estoy bien. Gracias por rescatarme. Ten cuidado o se me hará costumbre ser tu "damisela en apuros" – Peter se recargó en el carro. Olivia sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

- Me alegra que estés bien – Olivia no lo dejaba ir.

- Olivia… – Peter le acomodo un mechón de su cabello. – Estás de regreso en casa –

Se besaron. Peter la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Olivia no puso resistencia y contestó el beso.

* * *

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella, Sr. Secretario?- El coronel Broyles observaba desde la galería a los cirujanos que operaban a B-Olivia. Al pasar por el portal termino muy mal herida.

- Cúrenla, denle una pierna robótica, y empiecen a tratarla con cortexiphan – Walternativo indico. – No quiero perder a este soldado –

* * *

Un par de semanas despues.

- Mis chicas favoritas – Peter llegó a la casa de Rachel, donde Olivia visitaba a su hermana y sobrina.

- Hola Peter ¿es cierto que te dispararon?– lo saludo muy alegre Ella.

- Si, pero ya estoy bien –

- ¿Te dolió mucho? – pregunto la niña.

- Bastante –Peter se frotó el hombro herido.

– ¿cenaras con nosotras? –

-Ya fueron muchas preguntas – le dijo Rachel a su hija – No dejas hablar a tu tía –

- Está bien, Rachel – dijo Oliva

– A decir verdad Ella - continuo Peter - Vengo a robarme a tu tía. Pero te la regresaré, lo prometo –

Olivia se levantó de la mesa. – Nos vemos –

- Uuuuyy Peter y Olivia – Rachel y Ella bromearon con Olivia.

- Ya basta – Olivia se sonrojo un poco.

* * *

Peter llevó a Olivia a un pequeño bar. Pidieron un par de tragos de whiskey.

Olivia bebió un sorbo. – Extrañaba el sabor de un buen whiskey ¿Puedes tomar? ¿Tu hombro esta bien?–

- Solo bebe Olivia – se tomaron medio trago. – ¿Qué hiciste hoy? –

- Fui a jugar boliche con un amigo – le contestó Olivia – ¿Y tu? –

- Me pase toda la tarde escogiendo camisas con Walter y Astrid –

- Míranos, que vidas tan normales tenemos –

- Claro, hasta que nuestras vacaciones terminen y regresemos a la "batalla interminable" –

Olivia medio sonrió. Peter se quedo mirándola.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Olivia.

- Me sentí como un idiota al no darme cuenta que no eras tu –

- Vamos Peter, ni siquiera Rachel; que me conoce de toda la vida, lo noto –

- Pero ella no sabe las cosas que yo sé – Peter tomo su trago – Me sorprende que B-Olivia no tratara de secuestrar a tu hermana y sobrina –

- Sabía que no las lastimaría – Olivia vio el fondo de su vaso. – En el otro Universo Rachel murió al dar a luz –

- ¿Y qué? ¿Las visito por melancolía? ¿Por curiosidad? – Peter se acabó su trago. Con la mano le indico al mesero que quería otra ronda.

- Yo visite a mi madre en el otro lado. – Confesó Olivia – Me sentí feliz de poder volverla a ver –

Peter la escuchaba con atención.

- Y cuando la visite, supe que mi contraparte también disparó a su padrastro. Como yo lo hice para defender a mi madre, excepto que B-Olivia si lo mató –

Peter frunció el ceño – ¿Qué dices Olivia? ¿Qué ella es más fuerte que tu? Porque te diré _ella_ solo es cruel, y esta probablemente muerta –

- No Peter. Digo que la entiendo. Entiendo sus motivaciones, el porque es capaz de hacer lo que hace. –

- Entiendes su perspectiva – le dijo Peter

- Si, pero esto sigue siendo una guerra…y pelearé por mi bando –

- Nuestro bando – Peter tomo la mano de Olivia. El mesero llegó con sus bebidas, interrumpiendo el momento.

Olivia se quedó pensativa mirando su trago.

- ¿Algo pasa? – preguntó Peter

Olivia quería decirle que tenía el terrible presentimiento, que una sensación la apretaba las costillas. La idea de que una tercera parte estaba involucrada en esta "guerra de dos mundos". Solo el tiempo le dirá si tiene razón o no.

- Nada – Olivia sacudió la cabeza. – Un brindis… – levantó su vaso.

- Por tenerte de regreso en casa, donde perteneces… – Peter se le adelantó

- Contigo – completó Olivia, antes de atravesar la mesa para besar a Peter.

**Fin

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas. Vamos, si ya llegaron hasta el final y les gusto aunque sea un poquito. Déjenme una review, por favor :)

Gracias por leer.

Nota: Lo del lago lo saque de google maps, así que si estoy mal haganmelo saber.


End file.
